


Pen Recovery Mission

by cornerandchair



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerandchair/pseuds/cornerandchair
Summary: Lup has stolen Barry's favorite pen, and he wants it back.But there's just a teeny tiny hitch when Lup asks for something surprising in return.





	Pen Recovery Mission

Barry raises his hand to a door. He hesitates.

He lowers his hand.

Just beyond that door Lup is probably lounging on her bed, using the pen she stole off of him as a… a dart or something. He wants that pen back. It’s his favorite pen… Sure it looked like a plain old black pen, but if you looked really close at the ink you could see the smallest flecks of gold glitter.

He sucks in a big breath and raises his hand to knock again.

But before he can, the door opens.

“Are you going to come in or not?” Lup is standing in front of him. “You’ve been out there for at least ten minutes now.”

Barry takes a step back. Then a step forward. Then another. And so on until he’s entered Lup’s room.

She shuts the door behind him. “I’m guessing you came for your pen, _Barold_?”

“I- uh..” He stammers. She’s looking at him. The lights in the ship reflect off of her eyes, making them sparkle. He gulps. “I- Yeah. Yeah, I came for my pen.”

Lup sits on her bed, and pulls out the pen in question. “I dunno, Barry. This is a _really bitchin’_ pen.”

“Yeah- That’s… That’s kinda why it’s my favorite.”

Lup’s eyes light up even more with that, “Oh? It’s your favorite pen, then?” She holds it up and gives it a critical eye. “Well, here’s the deal: I’ll give it back if you give me something in return.”

Barry bites his lip. He knows Lup too well to think she’d ask for anything less than one of the most valuable things he owns. But when he opens his mouth he just says: “Whatever you want.”

She purses her lips and looks at the pen. Then at Barry. Then the pen again.

“Hm….” She makes a thoughtful noise and twirls the pen between her fingers.

And for a moment Barry’s full attention is on her hand. He watches as she expertly moves the pen around. His face gets hot as his mind wanders just a bit too far about what other things she could do with her fingers…

“I’ve got it!” She announces, breaking his concentration. “I know what to ask for…”

“Uh… Ah… What?” His mind scrambles to reset, to get back in some kind of working order.

“Kiss me for it.”

He blinks.

“ _What?_ ”

“You fucking heard me, Barold J. Bluejeans.” She stands up from her bed and leans towards him, a big mischievous smile on her face. “Kiss me for it.”

Without a thought Barry acts on an impulse he’s had for a long time now:  
He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her in for a kiss.

A fire ignites in his chest. He can’t believe it. His mind reels as the kiss continues. He’s had a crush on Lup from damn near the moment she called him a nerd, but now… now he thinks he might love her.

An elf who does nothing but pick on him…  
The most beautiful woman he’s ever known.  
The light in his darkest dreams.

He _loves_ her.

What really throws him off, is that almost right after he came to that realization, Lup lifts him into the air, being sure to give him proper support and falls back on her bed dramatically.

Barry jerks back to keep his head from knocking against hers.

“Lup, what the fu-”

She’s grinning. “That was one damn good kiss, nerd man.” Her hand traces the edge of his jaw. “It’s a shame I had to steal a pen to get it.”

“I… I…” He blinks. He feels like he’s actually on fire.

She laughs. “Did I break you, Barry?” She laces her hand in his hair. “Let me use Healing Kiss to make it better.” And she pulls him down for another kiss.

That night was one of strange new emotions for Barry. Lup really was the most remarkable woman he’d ever met. The most beautiful one too. She makes him want to get stronger. She makes him want to end this quest so they can settle down happily on some plane together.  
Maybe adopt a kid… or a dog.  
He wants her.

When he wakes up he’s still in Lup’s room.  
A note written in his pen is waiting for him.

_Hey Barold. I’m making some breakfast with Taako right now. You can come get it when you get up._  
_By the way… I still have your pen, if you’d like to try and get it back tonight._  
_I think the price just went up a whole lot ;^)_  
_-Your Lup <3_

His heart jumps to his throat as he rereads the last line.  
_Your Lup <3_  
His…

He laughs and sets the note down. It’s cute… but she’s wrong.  
Lup isn’t his.  
He’s hers. And he always would be.  
Hell she could keep the pen too. It looks better in her writing anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> The person who I get to read these before I post them: "Lup is 100% the kind of person who would use ;^)"
> 
> On that note I think I might be killing my beta reader? Because all the ideas I have for fics after this have been met with dying noises or screaming about how sad they are. so uh.  
> I guess I'm looking for a new beta reader, because I don't want to kill my friend. hmu at Myownlittlecornerandchair on tumblr or here I guess.


End file.
